XLR8 (Horizons)
XLR8 (pronounced "Accelerate") is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. 'Appearance' XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that he has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. XLR8 has two velociraptor spikes on his back. He wears the watch's symbol on his chest. He has five blue stripes on his tail. 'Powers and Abilities' XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph within two seconds. XLR8 can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely stop to him. XLR8 can deliver speed-enhanced attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies with great speed and strength. XLR8 has quick reflexes, allowing him to dodge attacks with little effort. XLR8 has very high dexterity, being able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. Using this skill, he can input any code to deactivate devices. XLR8 also seems able to think, act and react at superhuman speed as well, as he was able to think of a million combinations in a few seconds. XLR8 is capable of creating tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift even the biggest of enemies by either running in a circular pattern or spinning at supersonic speeds. XLR8 is also capable of running fast on water. XLR8's scissor-like claws can cut through many materials with relative ease. XLR8 has enhanced strength, as he is able to strike out the group of robbers in no time, in Day One. XLR8 can recover from injuries faster than other species. XLR8 can cling onto surfaces, either due to his claws or his agility, or a combination of the two. He is also able to latch onto things with tail and use his tail to trip over enemies or grab objects. 'Weaknesses' XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, which can make it hard to control or slow him down. XLR8's tail could be held down to keep him in place. XLR8 is very hyperactive, and it can be difficult for him to stay focused, this will be shown later. XLR8 when thinking fast, can instantly lose his thought process in moments. 'History' ''E-10: Horizons * XLR8 first appeared in ''Day One, where he defeated a stopped a robbery at a weapons store then rushed over to Horizon. * In Origins, XLR8 saved people from a burning apartment complex and put out the fire by creating a vortex. * In Inspire Me, XLR8 tried to think of an idea for an essay, then was defeated by a group of robbers. * In Hannibal: The Choice He Makes, XLR8 continued his search for Hannibal. * In Top of the Food Chain!, a hypnotized XLR8 sent bags of money for Zombozo. * In Livin' the Dream, XLR8 defeated Hex in his dream realm. * In Alice in Wonderland, XLR8 saved Alice from the gunfire against Hypnotick. * In How to Save a Life, XLR8 defeated Epoch and undid Nikki's death. * In Spirited Away, Part 2, XLR8 was used various times out of his control. In his final appearance, XLR8 ran after Alice to say goodbye. * In Back to Our Horizons, XLR8 tried to show off Zerox to his friends but got the wrong alien. He then attempted to battle Tattooed Man before shortly powering down. * In The Show Must Go On!, XLR8 Omni-Splices to defeat Punchinello. * In Battle of the Bands, Zerox created a clone of XLR8 multiple times to be used to participate in Battle of the Bands. * In Everyone's Story, XLR8 failed to chase after Fistrick's goons by getting caught in a gum-trap. * In Familiar, XLR8 was used in the present to transport him and Maria to the Parasyte's location. The second time he was used in the past to grab a coffee. The third time he failed to capture the Parasyte. ''The Alan 10 Adventures *In ''Merry CRSMS, XLR8 watched the Agent's TARDIS fly through his universe for a short amount of time. 'Appearances' E-10: Horizons * Day One (first appearance) * Origins * ''Inspire Me'' * ''Hannibal: The Choice He Makes'' * Top of the Food Chain! (hypnotized) * Livin' the Dream * Alice in Wonderland x2 (First time was a vocal cameo) * How to Save a Life * Spirited Away, Part 2 ''x6 * ''Back to Our Horizons (selected alien was Zerox) * The Show Must Go On! (Omni-Splices) * Battle of the Bands x4 (cloned by Zerox) * ''Everyone's Story'' * Familiar x3 (first time was used by Present Ethan, second and third by Young Ethan; selected alien third time was Four Arms) * ''Rising from Horizons'''' (''cloned by Zerox) * ''If It's Meant to Be'' The Alan 10 Adventures * Merry CRSMS (speaking-cameo) Etymology XLR8's name has the same sound as the word "accelerate", referring to his high speed. Otherwise, some translated versions of the series also call him XLR8, but in their respective ways of pronunciation, the names used for official dubbing don't fit the original international pun making them senseless. 'Trivia' *XLR8 is the first alien to appear in the series, but is the second used chronologically. *XLR8 has a running gag in the series where he first runs into someone at the start of the school year or at special occasions when running late. *XLR8's voice is designed to sound like Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist/Brotherhood. A cross between XLR8's later voices but to sound like a natural version of his original voice. *XLR8's Season 2 design is based on other Kineceleran's wearing sports armor. *XLR8's cameo during The Alan 10 Adventures takes place sometime during Season 2, during the RWBYA crossover event. **This cameo was XLR8's debut in The Alan 10 Adventures, making him the first alien of the series to debut by someone who is not Alan or Richard. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Kinecelerans Category:Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens